northchevroniantvfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:AnairaAswangNgDagat/GP-NET TV Ratings (October 10-14, 2016): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux and Kumiko Sugiura's kissing scene in an episode of 'Armored Fighters' was the most watched episode; 'The Zenith' ends with a bang
GP-NET TV Ratings (October 10-14, 2016): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux and Kumiko Sugiura's kissing scene in an episode of 'Armored Fighters' was the most watched episode; 'The Zenith' ends with a bang by: Takemi Furuhara, GP-NET Interactive 2016/10/15; 4:32 THE kissing scene of Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux and Kumiko Sugiura in an episode of Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters was the most watched episode in overall rankings on October 10. The said episode registered a rating of 30.4%, 2.6% higher than its rival program who only got 27.8%, and it is enough to clinched to top spot, based on the data which was conducted by AGB Nielsen and PR Costner Media Research for Mega Ranzukan households. Meanwhile, Never Surrender finally ties with the phenomenal afternoon tokusatsu series, Colors Of Navigation, on October 12. Both shows registered with a rating of 21.4%. On the other hand, the finale episode of The Zenith registered a rating of 26% on October 14, making the series landed on third spot. Here are the top 10 shows of GP-NET for October 10-14, based on the data conducted by AGB Nielsen and PR Costner Media Research for Mega Ranzukan households. ***'October 10, 2016 (Monday)'*** October 10, 2016 (Mon) TV Ratings / AGB Nielsen-PR Costner Media Research Joint Mega Ranzukan Ratings (Daytime): Morning News and Social Studies Inc. 8.5% vs. Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger 12.6% vs. Kamen Rider Wizard 13.9%; Antes Muerta que Lichita 12% vs. Together With You 16.3% vs. Kids On Talk 14.2%; Lunch Time, Game Time Party Time! 19.3% vs. Oakwood Revenge 15.6%; Always With You Forever 17.8% vs. Colors Of Navigation 21.3% vs. Primetime Podcast 15.3% October 10, 2016 (Mon) TV Ratings / AGB Nielsen-PR Costner Media Research Joint Mega Ranzukan Ratings (Primetime): 13 Mysteries 20.8% vs. News On The Dot 26.3%; Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters 30.4% vs. Encounters: The Truth About Evidence The RE-BOOT 27.8%; The Zenith 22.7% vs. Never Surrender 12.8%; The Night News 10.9% vs. The Party Corner 9.8%; Basic Newsplay 2016 8.2% vs. The Shop Network 4% vs. Music Tracks 3.2% ***'October 11, 2016 (Tuesday)'*** October 11, 2016 (Tue) TV Ratings / AGB Nielsen-PR Costner Media Research Joint Mega Ranzukan Ratings (Daytime): Morning News and Social Studies Inc. 6.7% vs. Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger 13.2% vs. Kamen Rider Wizard 14.4%; Antes Muerta que Lichita 13.8% vs. Together With You 15.9% vs. Kids On Talk 10.5%; Lunch Time, Game Time Party Time! 17.4% vs. Oakwood Revenge 15.2%; Always With You Forever 18.8% vs. Colors Of Navigation 20.7% vs. Primetime Podcast 14.5% October 11, 2016 (Tue) TV Ratings / AGB Nielsen-PR Costner Media Research Joint Mega Ranzukan Ratings (Primetime): 13 Mysteries 21% vs. News On The Dot 25.7%; Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters 29.7% vs. Encounters: The Truth About Evidence The RE-BOOT 24.3%; The Zenith 21.8% vs. Never Surrender 16.4%; The Night News 15.3% vs. The Party Corner 11.7%; Basic Newsplay 2016 7.7% vs. The Shop Network 3.8% vs. Music Tracks 2.6% ***'October 12, 2016 (Wednesday)'*** October 12, 2016 (Wed) TV Ratings / AGB Nielsen-PR Costner Media Research Joint Mega Ranzukan Ratings (Daytime): Morning News and Social Studies Inc. 5.8% vs. Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger 11.2% vs. Kamen Rider Wizard 12.8%; Antes Muerta que Lichita 13.2% vs. Together With You 16.7% vs. Kids On Talk 12.3%; Lunch Time, Game Time Party Time! 18% vs. Oakwood Revenge 14.8%; Always With You Forever 17.3% vs. Colors Of Navigation 21.4% vs. Primetime Podcast 13.7% October 12, 2016 (Wed) TV Ratings / AGB Nielsen-PR Costner Media Research Joint Mega Ranzukan Ratings (Primetime): 13 Mysteries 20.6% vs. News On The Dot 26.8%; Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters 30.1% vs. Encounters: The Truth About Evidence The RE-BOOT 27.3%; The Zenith 25.4% vs. Never Surrender 21.4%; The Night News 15.4% vs. The Party Corner 12.6%; Basic Newsplay 2016 10% vs. The Shop Network 5.6% vs. Music Tracks 3.1% ***'October 13, 2016 (Thursday)'*** October 13, 2016 (Thu) TV Ratings / AGB Nielsen-PR Costner Media Research Joint Mega Ranzukan Ratings (Daytime): Morning News and Social Studies Inc. 6.3% vs. Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger 9.4% vs. Kamen Rider Wizard 11.8%; Antes Muerta que Lichita 12.8% vs. Together With You 15.8% vs. Kids On Talk 13%; Lunch Time, Game Time Party Time! 16.6% vs. Oakwood Revenge 15.2%; Always With You Forever 18.7% vs. Colors Of Navigation 23.7% vs. Primetime Podcast 14.9% October 13, 2016 (Thu) TV Ratings / AGB Nielsen-PR Costner Media Research Joint Mega Ranzukan Ratings (Primetime): 13 Mysteries 19.3% vs. News On The Dot 25.4%; Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters 30.9% vs. Encounters: The Truth About Evidence The RE-BOOT 26.9%; The Zenith 22.8% vs. Never Surrender 18.7%; The Night News 17.4% vs. The Party Corner 10.9%; Basic Newsplay 2016 9.9% vs. The Shop Network 4.8% vs. Music Tracks 2.8% ***'October 14, 2016 (Friday)'*** October 14, 2016 (Fri) TV Ratings / AGB Nielsen-PR Costner Media Research Joint Mega Ranzukan Ratings (Daytime): Morning News and Social Studies Inc. 6.7% vs. Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger 10.3% vs. Kamen Rider Wizard 10.8%; Antes Muerta que Lichita 11.7% vs. Together With You 16.2% vs. Kids On Talk 12.8%; Lunch Time, Game Time Party Time! 17.3% vs. Oakwood Revenge 15.6%; Always With You Forever 20.1% vs. Colors Of Navigation 22.8% vs. Primetime Podcast 13.6% October 14, 2016 (Fri) TV Ratings / AGB Nielsen-PR Costner Media Research Joint Mega Ranzukan Ratings (Primetime): 13 Mysteries 23.9% vs. News On The Dot 27.8%; Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters 31.4% vs. Encounters: The Truth About Evidence The RE-BOOT 25.2%; The Zenith 26.0% vs. Giggly Wiggly Gang 17.3%; The Night News 15.9% vs. The Party Corner 11.5%; Basic Newsplay 2016 10.3% vs. The Shop Network 5.9% vs. Music Tracks 3.0% Category:Blog posts Category:TV Rating Updates